Voodoo Doll
by Pinnk
Summary: They had one thing in common; the needle in their arms. Except, she was just starting, and he just got his life back on track. Jeff/OC
1. Chaotic

Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggg having to do with the WWE (: Buuut; I do own my oc's. Which are pretty much all the chracters in this 1st chapter (:

_**Flashback**_

"Misty, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow." Braelynn Sanders, a young woman in her early 20's, actually, 20 to be exact, was just leaving work. She worked at an old beat down coffee shop just 15 minutes from her home in Cameron, North Carolina. It didn't pay an amazing amount of money as you might have guessed, but it payed just enough so that she could support herself and her 2 year old daughter.

Braelynn walked out into the parking lot, cigarette in hand. The night was cold, and unwelcoming to her bare skin. She was dreading the 15 minute walk home that she had ahead of her. The town she lived in wasn't exactly family friendly. And raising her 2 year old daughter around these streets wasn't exactly the best idea. But being she had no other choice, she would have to for the time being. All of a sudden, a loud beeping noise set off.

"Fuck." She mumbled. She pulled the silver phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. **Unknown.** She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was. She flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Hey girl. What's up?" Her best friend Brooke chirped happily on the other end of the phone.

"Not to much. Just left work. Bout to head home. What are you up to?" She asked as she turned in an alleyway. It was a very effective short cut to her house.

"Actually I just got home. I had to run to Wal-Mart to get some hair dye. I tell you, that damn hair dye I got last time faded out like a bitch!" Braelynn just chuckled. They talked for a bit more until Braelynn came to the front of her house.

"Well, I'll call you later girl. I just got home." She walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Ok that's cool. Just call me later I guess girl. What time you coming by tomorrow to pick Evie up?" Brooke asked, wondering when Braelynn would pick her daughter up.

"I'll be by around noon." With that, she hung up and trotted into her house. It was actually pretty clean. It would usually look a wreck with toys all over the floor. She walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. Her life was so messed up, she couldn't bear it. A million thoughts of her old life were running through her mind, making her slightly uncomfortable. She looked down at her arm, track marks covering them. She traced her fingers over them, remembering the sensation she used to get. She started gnawing on her lip, debating if she should actually start doing it again. It took alot of determination and perseverance for her to quit, about 2 years ago. But she did it. And it made her life 10 times better. But in the state she was in right now, she really had no other choice. She sighed, getting up from the spot on her couch, and made her way into her bedroom. She quietly cloed the door behind her and walked to the end table.

_Ring Ring Ring. _As if on que, the phone rings. She jumped a little, slamming the drawer shut. Cursing a bit, she rubbed her head with her hand.

"Hello." She picked up the phone and answered.

No answer.

"Hello?!" She asked, her voice raising a bit, being she was getting irritated.

No answer. Then a dial tone.

"Fucking kids and their prank phone calls." She said out loud. She looked back at the drawer she was at earlier. She sighed and just decided to go to sleep. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed.

_Ring Ring Ring. _At 4:30 in the morning, the phone begins to ring again. She slowly rolled over and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She said in a groggy tone.

"Hello, yes. Ms. Sanders?" Hearing her name on the other end of the line, she woke up a bit more and sat up.

"Yes, this is her. Who is calling?"

"This is Joy Cuevas from the NYPD. I'm calling to inform you about an arrest we made about an hour ago. She said she knows you. Her name's Brooke Stephens." Braelynn just listened, almost dropping the phone.

"Ma'am, are you there?"

"Ye..yes. Uhm, - " But she was cut off.

"Ms. Stephens was in a car accident earlier. Apparently she was on her way to drop off something at your house. She had a child with her, that she said was yours?"

"Is she OK? Yes she's mine, I need to know if she's OK." Braelynn suddenly became alert and got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but the impact of the crash... she didn't make it." Braelynn just stood there, unmoving. She dropped the phone, then to her knees; sobbing.

_End Flashback, 2 years later._

"Get your ass back over here!" A young man, and woman, were arguing in the road in front of an apartment complex.

"Get away from me you asshole! We do this all the damn time. I'm through with this Brandon!" Braelynn shouted, anger flooding her words. She stormed toward the apartment she shared with the young man, know known as Brandon, walked in, then slammed the door in his face. Minutes later, it reopened and in he went.

"What do you think your doing? You have no where to fucking go, if you don't remember. Your just a junkie bitch." He picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. Braelynn didn't say anything. She just kept picking up her stuff and putting them in her suitcase. After a moment of silence, she broke it.

"I'm moving in with Matt. The one from high school. He told me that no matter what happens in life, if I ever need anything he'll be there for me. And I have no choice but to take him up on that offer." She gave a slight chuckle as Brandon walked out the door. Slamming it behind him.


	2. I'm Safe Up High

**Braelynn POV**

"Good fucking God, It's amazing to finally see you again. You'd think being we lived in the same town, we'd get to see each other." Matt gave me the biggest brightest smile I think he could muster up. I didn't say anything really. I just wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed tight. I let my happiness sink into him, that way, instead of plastering a big fake smile on my face. Don't get me wrong; I'm more then thrilled to see him. Times have just been tough for me. And being I haven't seen him in about 3 months, I didn't really know how to act.

We finally released each other and he got a good look at me for the first time since I had arrived. He gave me that once over, then shook his head a bit and smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit. Still beautiful as ever." I blushed, knowing full well that's what he was aiming for.

"Why thank you Prince Charming. Now help me unload my stuff." I giggled and grabbed two suitcases and a large travel bag. Matt grabbed the other two suitcases and closed the trunk.

"So, how has everyone been?" I asked setting down the suitcases in the large room, next to the ones he had set down. I made sure to put the travel bag behind the other ones; I don't need anyone getting into that.

"Well, Jeff is Jeff. Keeps getting in trouble at work. I'm tellin' ya girl, he needs to straighten up before he gets fired. He's on his last warning right now. And Beth. Beth, Beth, Beth. She's gonna be the death of him one day." He shook his head and walked to the fridge.

"Ah, so Jeff is still the same, huh?" I gave a small chuckle and leaned my body against the island. I didn't like Beth at all, so I didn't bother asking why.

"Would ya like anything? Water, coke..?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Uh, a coke sounds good." A gave him a small smile, showing some of my pearly whites.

He set the can down in front of me and stared at me, now leaning on the counter as well.

"What?" I gave him a weird look. I opened the can and took a long gulp.

"I need answers. I gave you a break in the car by not saying anything, but I really need answers, Brae."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was getting at, but knowing that he was right. He did need answers. I nodded slowly.

"I really had no oth-" Whoever knocked on the door definitely was a mind reader. I gave a little sigh of relief; happy I didn't have to finish my sentence. Well, story to be exact.

"We're not done babe. Be ready to finish this conversation later. Go get settled then come down and say hey to Shannon. He's been excited to see you since he found out you were coming." He patted me on the back and walked to the door.

I grabbed the two suitcases I had brought in before, careful to remember the pink travel bag. I quickly made my way upstairs, suddenly getting the urge for a cigarette.

I already knew what room I would be staying in. I've stayed in it many times before. I opened the large wood framed door and stepped in. The sky blue room still looked the same from last time, and the pink bedspread still lay untouched. This was home. My bones ached to feel this way, and now getting the chance was surreal.

After setting my belongings down by the dresser, I flopped down on the bed, travel bag in hand. I carefully unzipped it, not wanting to damage the contents it was filled with. I've paid far too much money to have my pipes and needles broken.

I pulled out the, all too familiar, red, orange, blue, and green pipe. I had to be quick with this one though; I could hear Matt's footsteps, along with Shannon. They were up and about, meaning they would probably stop in here and pay me a little visit.

I pulled the plastic baggie out of the front compartment of the travel bag, and walked over to the window. I opened it, then in one swift motion, leapt out on to the roof. Matt had a good sense of smell, so I didn't want to risk him smelling the smoke.

I pinched a small amount of the illegal substance in my fingers, and placed it gently in the bowl of the pipe, pulled my red lighter out, and lit up. The smoke slowly filled my lungs. Before exhaling, I kept it there for about a minute, admiring the way my body felt. I did that for another 10 minutes, when I finally finished my bowl, and realized it'd me a good idea to go say hey to Shannon. I stepped into the room, put all of my 'friends' away, made sure I didn't smell like smoke, and made my way downstairs.

Shannon and Matt must have been in one deep conversation, because they didn't even notice me enter the kitchen.

"Shannon, are you not gonna say hey to me you jerk?" I laughed. Shannon turned and nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy shit, Brae you look amazing." He gave me that wacky grin he always gave me when we were younger. Before I knew it, I was lifted into the air and spun around I big muscular arms.

"Man, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly around his neck. I really hope he didn't notice my blood shot eyes, because my stupid ass forgot to put Visine in.

"How have you been kiddo?" I smiled and sat down on the counter.

"I've been alright. I mean, I could be better, but I'm not complaining." I shrugged and bit into an apple that was on the counter. Ok, so in reality, I've been shitty.

"How have you been Shan?"

"I've been fantastic actually. The shop is really comin' along, ya know?"

"Hell yeah. Sounds great. I was actually thinkin' 'bout getting' some new ink, and a new piercing soon." So, I wasn't really thinking about either of them, but I'm trying to be nice.

"You have a tattoo?" Matt asked from his place at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Not a clue. But since you said 'new ink' I put two and two together." He gave me a knee-melting wink, as I flipped him off for his very rude sarcasm. Well, not very rude, but I am dramatic, so lets just got with very rude.

"Love ya too Brae."

"Ah, stop acting like 5 year olds. Naw, but seriously, stop by the shop one day and we'll go over exactly what you want. I actually need to get going, so I'll see ya Matthew. And Brae," he looked at me straight in the eyes, and whispered the last part, "stay out of trouble."

Fuck! He knew. I just nodded, wishing he'd just leave already. Time was going by so slow. It seemed like an eternity before he left. And quite frankly, now that I think about it, I'd rather him be here. If he does leave, I have to talk to Matt. That's never fun if it's a serious conversation. He knows how to make a person feel bad.

"So B, come here." I heard Matt call out from the living room. I walked slowly in there, knowing what was coming next.

If I was going to talk to him, might as well get comfortable. This was going to be a long night. I could feel it already.

I made myself comfortable on the couch, across from the lounge chair Matt was in.

"Spill. Everything. NOW." He looked at me with curious eyes. He knew I was hiding a lot. If I was going to tell anyone, might as well be Matt. He's the only one I have right now.

"Well, I don't know where to start." I trailed off.

"Well let's start with this question: Why did you need to come here all of a sudden? Not that I mind, honestly. I just need to know." His eyes were filled with passion. I knew he cared. And, another thing I knew was that after I tell him everything, I'm going to have to get rid of my stash. Unless I lied to him and told him I quit? No, I don't think I could lie to him. Could I? But I don't need to worry about that right now, I'm not going to tell him everything just yet.

"Well, to make a very long story short, me and my boyfriend got in an argument. And getting into an argument with him is never good. He's abusive. And it's because of all the drugs he uses." I just stared at him blankly. He stared with the matching blank stare I had on my face. But that blank stare soon turned into a crazy glare.

"Braelynn. How bad does he abuse you? I swear to God, I'm gonna kick his ass. Why didn't you go to the cops?" He was now standing in front of me, hands on his head.

"Because, Matt I really don't wanna get into all of it tonight. Give me some time. I mean fuck! It's a hard subject. I swear I'll tell you the whole story, just not right fucking now!" I yelled into his face. Normally, I don't act like that with Matt, but when I start coming down from a high, I don't have control of my emotions.

Matt just stared at me, then glanced behind me at the clock.

"It's late. Go to sleep. Jeff is comin' by tomorrow." He looked at me one last time, then turned his back and walked upstairs.

That definitely wasn't like him. He'd usually yell back. Anyhow, I need to get high.

I made my way back to my room, repeating the same process I had earlier. Except this time, after I was done smoking weed, I took out a needle. I was all too fond of this. I knew it was time for me to quit, but tonight I think I need it. I pulled out a strap from my bag and tied it around my arm. My veins popped out at once. I slowly injected the poison into my veins. That was the last thing I remember before the familiar blackness engulfed me.


	3. Californication

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE, sadly :/ Except, my OC 

_As this cunning demon takes me as it voodoo doll_

_Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow_

_Suddenly I become somebody I don't know_

"Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a bus." I said aloud. I popped one of my heavy eyelids open, and then the other. At first glance, I forgot where I was, but as I started to wake up more, everything looked normal. Well, whatever your definition of normal is.

I slowly sat up, well tried to. The pink sheets were tangled around my body, trapping me in place. I tugged them until they came loose, setting my frame free. I looked around the bed, seeing my needle, pipe, and travel bag open. I think it'd be a good idea to put that all away right now.

After putting all of it in a safe place, I glanced over at the clock. In big red letters it read 12:37. I'm sure Jeff would be here any minute, if he weren't already. Might as well start getting ready for his visit.

_An hour and 1 shower later_

I emerged from the large guest bathroom; dirty belongings in hand. I felt a lot better now that I was clean, and pampered. Instead of the usual sweat pants and tank top I had a routine of wearing, I actually got dressed nicely today. Something I definitely don't normally do.

I found short, and when I say short, I mean short, jean shorts, a pink and blue tank top, and flip-flops. Well, I mean I guess it isn't nice, per say, but it is better then normal.

As I walked down the stairs that lead into the living room, I heard voices coming from there. I guess Jeff's here already. Making sure I was quiet so I wouldn't scare them, I made my way downstairs.

Jeff had his back to me. His blue, purple, and red hair was flowing nicely to his shoulders. Damn, I wish he wouldn't have cut it. I loved his hair. I guess I should make my presence known, huh?

"Jeff Hardy I love you." I giggled from behind him. He spun around and looked at me. His emerald green eyes locked with mine. And that knee-weakening smile was shot my way. He looked absolutely gorgeous, to say the absolute least.

"Brae, I love you too girl." He lifted me up and spun me in his arms. And let me tell you, I fit perfect in there. OK enough of that.

"Damn, it's nice to finally see you again. You look great, girl." God, that smile is gonna make me pass out.

"You do to. It's great to finally see you again. It feels amazing to be back in the Hardy residence." I gave them both of them an award-winning grin, which they gladly returned.

"So, we were thinking, you wanna go to the city with us and do a little shoppin' around for new stuff?" Matt asked me. New stuff? Uh, duh, I'm a girl, what does he think. There's only one problem with that theory though. The fact that I have no money, and now that I moved here, no job.

"I'd love to, really, 'cept I'm broke." I gave a slight shrug as they started laughing.

"What?" I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, bacon, and orange juice. I started on breakfast as Matt replied to my question.

"B, it's our treat. Anything you want. No limit. My credit card. AND, put all that away. We're goin' out ta eat. We've been waitin' on your lazy ass ta get up." Wow, I never noticed how southern Matt really was. Kind of sexy. Actually, really sexy.

"Haha, alright then." I started cleaning up the small mess that was accumulating in front of me.

"Are ya ready? Or do you need a little more time?" Matt asked.

"I'm good to go, man. Let me just go grab my purse." I headed upstairs and grabbed the large Juicy purse from the dresser. Yeah, I know. Juicy. Wasn't expecting it, huh? Well drug dealers do have money let me remind you.

"I'll be in the car, I yelled into the living room as I made my way out the front door."

A few minutes later, the older of the Hardy's emerged from the front door.

"Fina-fucking-lly. Where's Jeff?" I turned toward Matt, as I put my seatbelt on.

"He has ta leave. He has a signing he has to be at, at 4. And it takes about 2 hours ta get there."

"Oh, gotcha. Is he gonna come by after? I miss him. I haven't seen him forever." Why didn't he just come along? I wouldn't mind spending the day with two hot guys, instead of one.

The 'little' shopping trip turned into a huge, and might I add expensive shopping trip. But hey, was I complaining? Not one bit. But, I did feel bad though. I mean it's my second day here, and he bought me just about everything in town.

It was about 8 p.m. by the time we got back to the house. Yeah, I didn't know a man could shop with a woman that long, either.

"Matt, I want to thank you so fucking much for everything. It means so much to me. You have no idea." We were sprawled out on the floor in his bedroom watching Taken.

"Your welcome. It looked like you need some new stuff. Thought I'd treat ya." Oh, he did more then just treat me. But I didn't say anything.

"It really means a lot to me."

"No problem. Anything for you. So, I was wondering, actually... ya know how ya said ya wanted some new ink? Let's stop by Shan's shop tamorrow. My treat, again." He shrugged his shoulders, and gave me a questioning glance.

"Matt, are you serious? I can't do that to you. You just spent well over $2000 on me." I looked at him shocked.

"What's another… what like 400? I'm serious. You need a new start from what ya told me last night. Don't worry about it."

"Matt… I… I don't know if I can do that to you. You've done more then enough for me already."

"Oh Brae, be quiet." He laughed and threw a pillow at me. I giggled and just rolled my eyes.

"This pillow's mine now buddy." I laughed and placed it under me and continued to watch the movie. I was more then excited about tomorrow.

After the movie was over, I said my goodnights to him and went to my room. I'm guessing you know what happened after that? Yeah, that trusty old travel bag of mine went to pretty good use. Well, not exactly the bag, but the contents in it.

And yet again, for the second night in a row, I pulled out that trusty old needle. I stared at it for a long time, before pulling the strap out of my bag. I held it in my hands, examined it carefully, and gripped so hard my knuckles turned white. Is this really how I want to live the rest of my life? No, obviously. But, I'm a smart drug user. Right? I know my limits and know exactly what I'm doing when I'm high. So, that makes me a smart one, right? And I only, well try to only, use at night so no one knows I'm using. That makes me smart, right? And, let's not forget all the celebrities that use. That mean I can too, right?

Yeah, I know. I have to keep convincing myself of that almost every time I go to use. I began shaking; almost dropping the needle out of my hand.

Quickly, before I changed my mind, I grabbed the strap and began my nightly routine.

When I was 'finished', I laid my head on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My heart was beating fast. Almost felt like it was beating out of my chest. My hands began shaking, making me drop the needle to the floor. I sat up and grabbed the bottle of water out of my purse. I took a nice long sip, and stood up. I felt like I was flying.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. It's amazing the amount of confidence drugs give you. I felt like I was on top of the world, and like I was a super model. And let me tell you, my energy level is through the roof right now.

But, after a little while, that faded and I crashed. I laid down, and let my self fall asleep.


	4. Got Whatever It Is

**A/N: I only own Braelynn (:**

_As this cunning demon takes me as it's voodoo doll_

_Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow_

_Suddenly I become somebody I don't know_

I honestly don't think my body can take this kind of torture anymore. The highs, the crashes, my heart pumping in overtime… Sure it was a blast when I was doing it for fun, don't get me wrong. But now that I do it to get away from my problems, it's just causing bigger problems.

So, waking up on the floor is never comfortable. I don't care if you have silk fucking carpet. Well, needless to point this obvious fact out, I was uncomfortable. I was sprawled out on the floor with half of the bed with me. It's a wonder why Matt doesn't walk in at night due to all the noise it seems like I make. But hey, I ain't complaining. I don't need him sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

Oh, let me remind you: today is the day I get a new tattoo. I'm beyond fucking happy. Seems like I've been here forever, huh? Times going by pretty fast for me while I'm here. Another thing I'm not complaining about. The faster we get to this Saturday, the faster I get to have the house to myself for two weeks. Which is in one day.

"Brae, we needa leave in like 10 minutes. Hurry up." It was a little muffled, but I understood what Matt said.

"What the hell, why 10 minutes?" I asked, getting up. I pushed all my shit under the bed in the process. I walked to the door, and looked in the hallway. Matt's retreating form could be seen on the stairs.

"We have shit to do today after we go to the shop." With that, he walked down the stairs and out the back door.

Hardy sure was a whack job when wanted to be. Eh, let's get me ready for the new accessory that will be on my skin forever.

Gas Chamber Ink is the sickest tattoo shop I've ever been to, hands down. Shannon was pure genius for making it. The atmosphere was definitely welcoming, and just had an indescribable feel to it.

The door that we entered into made a little ding. Everyone was quick to greet us with a 'hello'.

"Everyone, this is my friend from high school, Braelynn." Matt announced once we were by the counter.

"Hey y'all." I didn't really know what to say except hey, and I offered a little wave.

After the greetings were over, I picked up a tattoo book and started looking at the samples they had. I did that for an hour, and still didn't find the right one I was looking for. I looked up to see what Matt was getting into, and there he was on the other side of the shop trying to get a girls number. Well that's what it looked like to me, anyway. Damn Matt, you're such a flirt.

"B, what's up?" It was then, when Shannon entered the shop, McDonald's bag in hand. He set the food down and gave me a hug.

"Not too much. Looking through your books, seein' just how damn good y'all are." I winked as he chuckled.

"Well, if I do say so myself, we are pretty fucking good."

"I can see that, man."

"So, how's it feel to live with Matt?" He looked over at Matt as he said this.

"Pretty fucking good. He took me shopping yesterday. Bought me a shit load of stuff."

"Every girls dream, eh?"

"Got that right. So, how are you and Crystal? Heard y'all started talkin' again." I raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the sofa. He sighed and leaned back as well, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We're… gettin' by. I mean, we're talkin' again. But we're not talking to get back together. I don't think I could. I just wanna focus on my career, ya know?" I shook my head as he started playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, don't stress about anything she has to say. And don't let her use the guilt trip on ya. Because God knows that if she does, your gonna get back with her and your gonna look like a kicked fucking puppy when she breaks your heart again." I glared at him, showing him I was serious. Shannon deserves a good girl.

"I know, I know." Is that all he has to say? I'm guessing being he got up and walked to the back. I let out a little sigh as Matt walked up to me.

"Why you look so sad?" He eyed me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly.

"Nothing. But hey, I'm not feelin' too good. Can we leave?" I stood up and watched him carefully.

"Uh, sure. But didn't you wanna get a tattoo?"

"No, I'm really not feeling good."

"Alright, then." I walked out the door, suddenly getting the urge to shoot up.

I walked swiftly to the car and leaned my head against it. Hurry the fuck up Matt.

He unlocked the door a minute later and I hopped in. It was a pretty quiet ride from there, to wherever we were going now. Matt has never been the quiet type. He's usually loud and obnoxious as hell.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked, not really liking the silence that filled the car.

"Well, you know how WWE's in town for the week? Well, I don't wanna leave you in the house with nothing to do. So I need to go talk to Vince and see if I can make travel arrangements for ya. If ya want?" He glanced at me with hopeful eyes.

Ugh, I swear. I was looking forward to having the house to myself. Fuck, I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. Damn you Matt.

"Sure, I'd love to. That's fantastic." That fake smile was plastered on my face yet again.

"Great! I thought you wouldn't want to. But I really am glad that you are." His face brightened when I told him I would. What have I gotten myself into?

I reached out to the radio and turned it on. Guns N Roses blared through the speakers. I could live with this until we got to the arena; or wherever Vince was.

An hour later, we pulled up to the arena. Wow, I haven't been here in forever. The tulips that were planted in the front of the building were beautiful. They were swirled purple, pink, and white. And the large windows that lead to will call were now tinted, with silver lining around the speaker part.

"You comin'?" Matt asked from beside me. I was starin' off into space after I stepped out of the car.

"Uh… yeah sorry." I walked toward the arena with Matt. Everything was peaceful until we got bombarded with fans asking for autographs. Well, we didn't. Matt did. I just rolled my eyes and started walking toward the entrance. I wasn't in the mood to really deal with anyone.

I walked up to the door and pushed it open. Backstage sure was different then upstairs where the fans are. I walked down one of the corridors, not really knowing where I was going. Miz and Morrison. Wow, never thought I'd be standing outside their locker room. I kept on my journey down the hall, not really looking where I was going.

Thud. Yeah, that's me crashing to the floor after bumping into someone. Ow, he wasn't soft either.

"I am so sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." I stammered quickly from my place on the floor.

"It's no problem. Are you alright miss?" He stuck his hand out to help me out.

"Cody Runnels." He stuck his hand back out to shake mine.

"Braelynn Sanders. But you can call me Brae. Or B." I shook his hand and smiled at him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing backstage alone?" He chuckled as he stared at me with his ice blue eyes. God, what I wouldn't do to fuck him crazy right now.

"Well, I was with Matt, but he's still outside signing autographs." I shrugged.

"Matt? As in Hardy?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked a bit.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be travelin' with him for a while." After saying that, his smile got bigger.

"Oh well that's good. I wouldn't mind seeing you more." Wow, was he flirting or what? Haha, well I'm definitely not complaining. I returned his smile.

"So, where's the rest of Legacy?" I asked as we started walking down the hall; the way I was headed before.

"Randy's at the hotel, and Ted… I think he's at the hotel too. I'm just here because I had a meeting with Vince. I just got out actually."

"Yeah, that's what me and Matt are here for. He has to make travel arrangements for me. I think his room is full already, with Jeff and Phil travelin' with him and everything."

"Ah, gotcha. I'm sure Vince will work something out. He's a genius. An asshole genius at that." He rolled his eyes as he said that. We came up to a vending machine and stopped.

"Yeah, not too many people are fond of him. At least that's what I heard." I watched him put a dollar in and press A0. Cool Ranch Doritos fell down into the tray. He grabbed them and opened them.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." I smiled and started walking the opposite way with him.

"No problem. So, how do you know Matt?" He asked as he offered me a chip. I took one out of the bag and popped it in my mouth.

"Me, him, and Jeff went to the same high school."

"Oh, your from around here?"

"Yes sir. Born and raised."

"Maybe you can show me around some time, yeah?"

"I'd be honored." We shared a short laugh as Matt came walking up.

"What's up Cody? How's it going man?" I watched as Matt shook his hand.

"Not too much. Had a meeting with Vince, then bumped into your lovely friend here." He smiled at me as he said this.

"Is Vince in a good mood? I have to talk to him real quick." Matt didn't look too happy with the last thing Cody had said.

"Yeah. He's in a pretty good mood. Better then normal. But I've got to get going. I'll see the both of you tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Brae." He shook my hand once more before walking into the distance.

"So, you met Cody, huh? He's a pretty nice guy. I don't think he's your type though." We started heading down the hallway, toward, what I'm guessing, is the way to Vince's office.

"Why not?" I was definitely curious with Matt's statement. How could Cody not be my type? No, better question; how could Cody not be anybody's type?

"He's… just Cody. He's known to be a player. But, he is a good guy. He tries, he really does. Just some of the choices he makes ain't really good ones. We're here. Just let me talk."

Damn. Oh well. I'll still fuck him. I'm not a hoe, just a nymphomaniac.

The meeting with Vince went well. He isn't as nearly as mean as I thought. He's actually really nice. We made the travel arrangements, and it was settled that I would have my own room.

We were now back at the house, packing for tomorrows trip. Good thing I didn't unpack all of my belongings just yet.

"Yo, B, wanna go out tonight with the guys?" Matt walked in my room.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. When are we leavin?"

"About 9. That cool? It's only 3 now."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright, well I'm headin' to Shane's real quick. Wanna come?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm gonna get some sleep before tonight."

"Alright, be good." He smiled and winked at me before leaving the house. Might as well get some shut-eye. I picked myself up from the floor and laid down on my bed. On this rare occasion, I was going to skip the little fun I usually have before going to sleep. I was way too tired for anything right now.


	5. One Shot, Two Shot

"What club are we going to?" I asked as we were walking toward Matt's car. No matter what club it is, I'm gonna have a fucking blast. And when I say fucking blast, I mean get shit-faced, fuck someone, and not remember anything in the morning.

"The one that we used to go to in high school with our fake id's." Matt chuckled at the last statement he made. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh.

"I remember that. They were so fucking dumb, I swear. How the hell can you not know it's fake?" I laughed again, remembering just how stupid we used to be back then. I kind of missed it.

"Our parents thought we were angels up until 9th grade. You remember that shit? My dad thought you were just a gift sent from above. He used to tell me I needed to hang around you so I could get good grades. Little did he know, it was the other way around." That definitely deserves a punch in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I may not have been the perfect kid, but you weren't either! You and Jeff were demon children. I swear man. Y'all used to fucking torment me." I shook my head. God, did I miss those days. I can't express that enough.

My thoughts were soon interrupted, though, as we pulled up to the front entrance of the Kiss Lounge. I haven't been here in Jesus knows how long. And good thing I'm dressed to impress. Only the classiest of the classy got in here. And might I say, my attire for the evening was just that. Classy. Well… classy enough. Put it this way, I looked damn good. I had on a thigh high white dress on. The neck swooped down to my belly button, showing off my belly button ring, and some cleavage. Well, what I had of cleavage. The rim of the neckline was set in a shimmering gold. The back was open, except a criss cross of a line from my shoulder, to where the dress started again right above my butt. While the top half of the dress was baggy, when it got to my knees it was tight. And to top off my lovely dress, I had on a pair of brown Coach heels. Right above the toes there was a buckle. My make up was dark, and shimmery. My eyes were outlined in a soft black, with a silver eye shadow on my eyelids as the base, and a black on the outer corners of my eyes. My burgundy hair was lightly curled, and bounced with every step I took. I looked hot!

I stepped out of the car, and swooped my arm through Matt's.

"So, who's all here tonight?" I was secretly hoping Cody was here. For some reason, I don't think he was. But who said a girl couldn't dream?

"Well Jeff, Shannon, Shane, and Jamie are here. Just call her Talia, though. And I'm sure most of the guys are here." I nodded my head, even though I wasn't really paying attention. My surroundings were much more interesting for some reason.

We finally got inside after about 5 minutes.

"There they are in the back. Come on." I looked to where Matt was pointing and sure enough, the crew was there. Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. And, well, Talia. But I don't know her. As we walked closer to the table, I felt someone tug at my arm from behind. I turned around and I was met with the crystal blues of none other then Cody Runnels. I felt Matt tug at my arm to lead me on, but I pulled away.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you here tonight." Cody gave me that award-winning smile. The one that would make any girl fall to her knees. I'm quite surprised I haven't yet.

"Yeah, well Matt asked me if I wanted to come, and being I needed a night out, I came." After Matt's name came out of my mouth, I turned to see where he was. He was with the guys at their table. And let me tell you, he didn't look in the least bit happy. Neither did Jeff, for that matter.

"Well I'm glad you did. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. Vodka and Sprite." He nodded his head, and then beckoned for me to follow him to the bar.

"So, do you know any of the guys besides Matt?" He asked after I got my drink and we sat down in our own booth in the corner.

"Well, you, if that counts." I giggled a little before continuing.

"Uh, just y'all and obviously Jeff, Shane, and Shannon." He nodded before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well I can introduce you to some of them if you want? Just to get you acquainted?"

"Well duh, of course." My bimbo side was kicking in. What the hell? He laughed a genuine laugh before he led me off.

We approached a large group of wrestlers, all with a beer in their hand.

"What's up man?" A tall, dark haired man asked Cody when we were finally near them.

"Not too much, showing this lovely lady around. She's a friend of Matt's. Dave, this is Braelynn." The man, I now know as Dave, stuck out his hand and flashed me a toothy smile. A very sexy toothy smile at that.

"Nice to meet you Braelynn." I shook his hand and showed him a smile of my own.

"Just Brae for short. And it's certainly a pleasure meeting you, as well."

"So are you gonna be touring with that meat head? Or are you just visiting?"

"I'm gonna be touring. Not like, gonna be on TV or anything, though." I shrugged and took another sip of my drink. He nodded as he took another swig of his beer before throwing it in the trashcan. He offered me his hand again as he walked off, mumbling something about being right back.

"Guys, this is Braelynn." Wow. All eyes on me. Kinda not my thing unless I'm drunk. My face flushed a deep shade of red and gave them all a small wave. I got a shit load of hello's and what's ups.

A tall guy with brown hair walked over toward us. He looked really familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, I'm Ted. It's a pleasure." His smile was just as cute as Cody's.

"Pleasure's all mine." I winked as I looked to Cody. He was in a conversation with Mike Mizanin. And the only way I know his name is because I watched the Real World a couple years back.

Cody turned toward me and led me to the table that the guys were going to. His hand slid from my shoulder down to my lower back. We passed the table Matt was sitting at.

Matt.

Fuck.

"Cody, I'll be right back." I grabbed him lightly by the shoulder. He pointed to where Ted was now sitting, and I nodded.

I turned around and looked to where Matt was. Sure enough, as luck brings, he wasn't there. I hope he's not mad at me. He better not be. I didn't do anything. Jeff was at the table though. I think I'll go say hey to him.

I approached the table and sat down. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Jeff. Where is everyone?" I looked to where he pointed out on the dance floor.

"Why don't you go and dance?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not really my thing. I was waiting for Beth to get here. Should be here in a minute or two." I kept so hard from rolling my eyes and saying something mean about the little bitch. I just nodded my head. At that moment, the devil arrived. And yes I mean Beth. She looked at me with that ugly fake smile. Psh. I can give a better fake smile.

I stood up and rolled my eyes and headed for Cody. The look Jeff gave me didn't go unnoticed though.

"Bout time." Cody said as I walked up to him. I thought he was serious, until he winked at me. He scooted over and gave me some room to sit down. He wasn't at all like Matt said. He hasn't talked to one girl since I arrived. He really didn't seem like the type to play a girl.

"So, Brae, Cody was tellin' us you know Matt." A drop dead gorgeous man with dark hair, and blue eyes stated, across from me. Well, it was more of a question, if you ask me.

"Uh, yeah. Some problems were going on and I moved in with him. I start touring with him tomorrow." The man raised and eyebrow, and a tiny smile started playing on his lips.

"Really? You look like you could be a diva."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not gonna be on TV, just touring with him." I downed the last of my drink and set the glass down.

"Do you want another one?" I nodded my head in Cody direction as he called over a bartender that was walking by.

"Where did my manners go? I'm Randy Orton." The man, now known as Randy, took my hand in his and placed a light kiss on it. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"Nice to meet you, Randy." I smiled and looked down, playing with my straw. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up, and he winked. He turned back, unwillingly, and started talking a to a brunette next to him.

"That's his wife." I guess Cody saw me staring at the pair. I gave him a confused look, and he continued.

"Don't fall for it. You don't wanna get involved with all that. She knows he cheats on her, and she allows it. Why do ya think she didn't say anything to you?" He looked at me as I nodded my head, throwing a whispered 'thank you' his way.

"So, tell me about yourself." He turned to me a bit and leaned in so the few people at the table couldn't hear us.

"Haha. I'm sure you don't want to hear about me. There's nothing interesting." I laughed a little and just shook my head.

"Oh come on. I know a beautiful girl like you has a lot of interesting things about her."

"Ah, well what do you wanna know?"

"Start with your age. That'd be a good thing to know." He chuckled and looked at me, signaling to go on.

"I'm 21. Uh, I grew up in Cameron, my favorite color is blue, the movie Twilight has go to be the best thing that has come out in a while, I love to sing, I play guitar, I had a daughter, but I lost her in a car accident last year." I'm not surprised my voice was shaky at the last part. I felt like I was gonna break down right there. I soon pushed my tears back and just gave a small smile.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, don't. I just don't like people pitying me. I'm a strong girl." I put a reassuring hand on top of his, and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. He placed his other hand on top of mine and gave me a smile.

"So, tell me about you." I looked at him, changing the subject to get my mind off of it.

"Well, my dad is the famous Dusty Rhodes, I live in Louisville, I've wrestled almost all my life, my favorite color is blue, and I would love to take you out sometime." Is it just me, or is my heart beating super fast? The way he said it; in a raspy, deep voice was just so sexy. This is crazy. I just met him and he wants to take me out. I have to say no.

"I'd love to."

Or not.

"Great. How about after the house show tomorrow? I saw this really great little restaurant just about 15 minutes up from here." He gave me an award-winning smile and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I picked up my drink and began downing it. The effects of the alcohol started kicking in, and things started to just seem far away.

********

3 Hours and 5 more drinks later, I found myself in an elevator with the infamous Cody Rhodes. We were making out roughly in the corner of the elevator; His hands traveling my body at a rapid pace. The rectangular metal doors dinged open and he led my quickly to his room.

Now, most people who saw us leave the bar thought it's the alcohol. But, I am a nympho. I would be doing this even if I were sober. I think anyone would.

We reached his hotel room, and he fumbled around trying to get the key into the slot. The door finally opened, and we stumbled through. His hands found my body, and my lips found his neck. Tonight was going to be the best I've had in a while. I can bet on that.

I dropped my purse on the floor, and my cell phone slid out. It was buzzing, but I didn't bother to answer it. Whoever it was could wait.


	6. Patience

The luminous light from the sun glared through to window, awaking me instantly. A small groan escaped my lips as I felt a large pair of arms around me as I tried to sit up. I blinked a few times to get my vision straight, and look to my right. Cody Runnels was lying next to me. I had no idea what happened to night before, but being I had no clothes on, I had a pretty good idea. I heard a buzzing noise from across the room. Picking his arm up slowly, I got out of bed and walked over to my cell phone.

9 missed calls and 19 text messages.

What the fuck?

I was 99.9 percent sure I knew who they were from, but I looked at them anyway.

'Brae, where the fuck are you?' Matt.

'Call me, it's important.' Jeff.

'B, Matt's worried sick. Fucking call him so I can get some damn sleep.' Shane.

'Get your ass over to the house pronto.' Matt.

'Dammit call me.' Matt.

The rest were from Matt as well. They all said basically the same thing. 'Where are you?' I decided to lay my phone down and go back over to the sleeping form in my bed and lay next to him.

I carefully climbed in and repositioned myself like I was earlier. Cody stirred beside me and slowly opened his blood shot eyes. He quickly closed them, though, being the sun was pointing directly at him.

After a minute, he opened his eyes again and looked at me. A smile crept onto his face. One of his very muscular arms snaked its way around my torso. I could get used to this.

"Let me guess, we fucked last night, huh?" He asked me.

"If I remembered, I'd tell ya. But by the looks of it, I can put money on it." I pulled the covers back to show him what I was talking about.

"Gotcha." He closed his eyes again and turned back over. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the bed to retrieve my phone. I quickly scrolled down to Matt's name and pressed call. I rang a couple of times before a very angry Hardy answered the phone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You couldn't have fucking called last night?" I think my eardrum just busted.

"Matt, calm down. I was piss ass drunk and couldn't find you, so I drove back to the hotel with Cody. I'm-"

"Cody? Cody Runnels? Brae what the hell! Did he try anything on you? I'll fucking kill the bastard!"

"Listen, I don't have time for this, nor the head right now. I have a bad fucking head ache and with you yelling it's not helping!" I yelled back, just as loud. Cody was now sitting up just looking on with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sending Shane to come and fucking get you. Be ready." And with that, he hung up.

I let a loud sigh escape my lips as I walked over toward my dress that I was wearing last night, and pulled it over my petite body.

"What was that about?" Cody asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Matt's just overprotective." We left the conversation at that.

About 15 minutes passed and I was slowly drifting off to sleep again in Cody's arms when Welcome To the Jungle started going off. I groaned and picked up my red Blackberry.

Shane.

I picked up and told him I'd be down there in a minute, then hung up.

"You leaving?" Cody asked from his place on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight at the show though." I gave him a hug, and he kissed me on the lips. I felt something there, I just didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

*******

"So, what joy did you get out of scaring the shit out of Matt last night?" So, Shane isn't a morning person I'm guessing. Because the tone in his voice was definitely not warm and welcoming.

"Listen, I was piss ass drunk, I couldn't find y'all, and I rode to the hotel with Cody. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. When you don't fucking answer your phone all night, how the hell were we supposed to know you didn't get raped or kidnapped?"

"See Shane, that's the thing; I'm not a kid. I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself."

"So your saying if someone my size tried to take you and rape you, you could defend yourself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. He let out a loud sigh and mumbled something incoherent.

About 15 minutes later, I found myself standing in the driveway of the Hardy home. Well I guess it's my home now too. Shane had already drove off.

Deciding it'd be best for me to go in the house, I walked slowly up the driveway. It seemed like a long walk from where I was standing. And to be honest, I was hoping it wouldn't be over. I really don't see why I'm so worried. I mean what's Matt gonna do? Better question, what can Matt do? I'm grown.

I reached for the knob and walked in with my head held high. I wasn't about to let him yell at me for nothing.

I closed the door behind me and looked around. Ha, no Matt. Must be my lucky day.

"Wait right there woman."

Or not.

I froze then turned around.

"Where the fuck were you last night? I understand you're an adult and you can do whatever you want, but when you don't come home at night and don't answer the fucking phone, that's when it's crossing the line." He pointed a finger at me, giving me those 'who the hell do you think you are' eyes.

"I'm sorry Matt, OK? I couldn't find y'all. Calm the fuck down. Cody took care of me and let me stay in his room." I put my hand to my head, still feeling the effects of last night. I heard him scoff, so I looked up.

"Are you kidding me? Cody? He took care of you? Brae you're fucking losing it. Your gonna wind up getting hurt, and I know your not ready for a relationship. Don't get involved."

"Whatever Matt. You don't even know what your damn well talking about."

"Fuck, Brae, just go get your damn suitcase and come the fuck on. I need to go to the gym. Then we're going straight to the arena." He walked toward his bedroom and slammed his door shut.

Who does he think he is? I'm a grown woman. I don't need his shit. I don't even wanna go with him to the gym. Asshole.

"Come on. We need to get going." He walked passed me, grabbing my suitcase on the way. So he yells at me then helps me with my bags? He's gonna be the death of me one day, I swear.

*****

"So, your not gonna talk to me?" The car ride was pretty quiet, up until just now. We were on our way to the arena. It was kind of awkward not talking to Matt. But he deserved it. And no, I haven't talked to him since we were arguing before. Not even at the gym.

"Matt, you were a complete bitch to me. You really expect me to be nice to you?" I rolled my eyes. I watched as he did the same.

"Get over yourself and grow up. Stop being a little kid. So what? Yeah I was an asshole to you. Don't hold a grudge. Move on and get over it." I think my jaw just hit the floor. Eh, wait. Not quite, just a few inches from it.

Did he really just say that to me? Who does he think he is?

"Whatever." I was way too mad to talk right now.

10 minutes later, I found myself hurling around the arena parking lot. I think Matt's driving like this to piss me off. And it's working. As soon as he stopped, I leapt out of the car, grabbed my suitcases and speed walked to the entrance.

A couple minutes later, I found myself in a bathroom stall with my purse, and a bottle of pills in my hand. I carefully unscrewed the top and poured 2 pills in my hand.

I read the label one more time, just to make sure I knew what I was taking. Adderall. Probably the most efficient pill there was; that was legal, of course. I popped two in my mouth and screwed to cap back on. I loaded all my belongings back into my purse.

I slowly pushed the stall open and came face to face with my reflection on the mirror. I look horrible. Absolutely horrid, actually. My face was a pale, sickening color, I had big black purplish bags under my eyes, and my face just looked overall drained. Yet, this is what I've become the past couple years. Nothing, nothing at all. Where's my life going? Down the drain, that's where.

I reached for my purse and grabbed my make up bag out of it. I reached in and fished around for my foundation. I let a long, dragged out sigh escape from my lips and walked out of the bathroom in search of Matts' locker room.

"Ma'am, do you need help?" I turned swiftly around. Wow does this trip just keep getting better or what?

"Uh, yeah actually. Do you know where Matts locker room is? I'm Braelynn by the way." I stuck my hand out to the huge man, which he gladly shook.

"Dave Bautista. Matt Hardy? Yeah I was just heading that way. We have to go over our match for tonight. Follow me." He nodded his head in the direction he was going to lead me in.

"So how do you know Matt?" He glanced over at me with his honey colored eyes. They were full of life and just warm.

"High school friend. Best high school friend actually." Memories of Matt and me flooded my head. Well actually memories of Jeff and me. We were actually closer then Matt and me. But now that has changed.

"Really? I don't think I've ever met you before. I'm sure he would've introduced me."

"Well, after he became famous, we didn't really talk that much. Now I'm on tour with him though."

"Here we are."

Dave knocked on the door. A slight muffled come in was heard. He held the door opened for me as I walked in.

"Good to see you didn't get lost." Matt threw in my direction.

I simply rolled my eyes and plopped down on the black leather couch that was situated in the far right corned of the room. I watched as Matt and Dave got in a deep conversation. I saw this as my queue to leave. I walked out the door, going unnoticed.

So what was a girl supposed to do all alone in a huge arena when she didn't know anyone? Exactly, get to know someone. This should definitely be an interesting night.

READ and REVIEW :)  Not the best chapter but I had to put it in for the next one. :) 


	7. Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely

A/N: (: here yall go.

****

So, walking around backstage at a WWE event isn't what it's all cracked up to be. I'm lucky if I see even one superstar. The show's about to start, that's probably why no one's around.

Deciding it'd be best for me to go to catering after I heard my stomach growl rather loudly, I let my feet drag me forward. About 20 feet from where I was, was the catering entrance. Food. It's like heaven before my eyes.

I grabbed a plate and waited patiently in line as someone in front of me was taking his share of food. When he got done, he walked away and I started picking up random food that looked good.

"Hey, you gonna be OK for a while? Me and Dave need to go over our match." I heard a southern voice from behind me, and a large hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You go do your thing." I glanced at him and gave him a smile as I turned toward him.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and I watched him slowly drift away down the corridor. I gave a random smile and walked to an empty table.

I was eating my food when a large shadow plastered itself over me. I set my fork down and carefully looked up. And that's when my face lit up.

"Hey girl." The multicolored hair man stood in front of the table with a toothy grin in place.

I shot up from the table and gave him the biggest hug I could muster up.

"Jeff!" I exclaimed.

I heard a chuckle come from him.

"How are ya?" He asked as I finally let go of him, and sat down across from him.

"I'm doing pretty good. Just waitin' for the show to start and end so we can go home. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm gettin' by I guess. Could be better. Just a bunch of bullshit going on. But hey, I'm going back to my house because I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Want company?" I gave an award-winning smile and scrunched up my nose. A slight chuckle could be heard from deep in his throat.

"I always want your company babe. Lets go grab your bags." He pecked me on the cheek and slung his arm around me.

We walked to his car in a comfortable silence, both in our own thoughts. I think tonight I just need to relax. Not like last night with Cody.

Shit.

I totally forgot about my date with Cody tonight.

Jeff interrupted my thoughts once we got situated in the car, and took off.

"So, what's going on with you and Rhodes? Matt ain't too happy, huh?"

Is he a mind reader?

"Uh, what do you mean? We just met." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on babe. You can't fool me." He threw a wink my way, and squeezed my knee.

"Jeff Hardy. For your information, Cody and me are just friends. And it most likely will stay that way." I smiled and smacked his arm playfully. That earned me a small smile from the younger Hardy.

******

We were soon pulling into the driveway of Jeffs' newly built house. When we stopped, he popped the trunk and grabbed my bags for me.

"Ah, Jeff, you are quite the charmer." I smiled at him and walked up the stairs of his house.

"What can I say?" He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Wow." It took me a second to really grasp the site in front of me. Jeff Hardy probably had the most beautiful home in Cameron.

"What? Something wrong?" He looked at me, concern filling his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing. Just your house…" I trailed off, really taking in everything around me. Now, I'm probably exaggerating a bit here, but it's just I was expecting Hardy to be a slob. Yeah, I know, rude.

"Something wrong with it?" He gave me a questioning look as I followed him up the hard wood stairs.

"Nothing at all. I just wasn't quite expecting this."

"What do you mean? You thought it'd be messy, and unappealing?" He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Big words, now?" I winked at him, and plopped down on his bed.

"Shut up. You hungry, B?" Before I could reply, Jeff pulled me up from the bed as we heard the front door open.

I quickly looked at him, expecting him to answer all my questions I have inside my head.

"It's Beth. If she see's you on the bed with me she'll flip her shit." His southern accent drawled out.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, making my way down stairs as the bitch made her way up. Sorry, I mean Beth. Sorry, I get those words easily confused. They both start with B.

I think I should leave. They don't have to know, right? And it's all good anyway, because I have a date. On my way out, I glanced in the mirror that was conveniently placed on the wall by the door. My outfit was OK as long as the place Cody and me are going to is some what casual.

I opened the door and pulled out my cell from my back pocket. Within minutes, I had Cody on his way over to come and get me. Tonight should definitely be good.

I turned and looked into the house, through the side window by the door. No one was in there, so that was a good sign. I'm planning on telling Jeff where I am after me and Cody are a good time away from the house I was currently at.

_15 minutes later_

"So, where are we goin'? Or is it a surprise?" I looked over at Cody, who looked focused on driving.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at me and grabbed and squeezed my hand, for extra emphasis.

The rest of the car ride was some what quiet, except for random questions here and there from Cody.

"Alright, I'm really hoping you like this place. My dad used to bring my mom here all the time when they were in town." He stated broadly as we pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Cody, this looks expensive." I looked quizzically at the large building before me.

"It is." He winked at me, walked around to my door, and like a gentleman, opened my door and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. I gave him a shy smile and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Are you sure you don't mind paying for this? I feel really bad." My eyes gave him a sympathetic stare for a moment. He looked up from his menu and shook his head vigorously, waving his hand.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. Seriously babe." I felt his hand rub over mine in a reassuring manor.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Already knowing who it is, I rolled my eyes and pressed the call button.

"Jeff, I'm with Cody. I didn't wanna be there with Beth." I looked at Cody and gave an exasperated look.

"Alright. You had me worried. And if Matt thinks I lost you, he'll kill me. I called him a little while ago and told him you were with me." His words came out rather slow, and jumbled together. I gave a questioning look, which obviously Jeff couldn't see.

"Jeff, you alright?" I had a feeling I already knew what he was doing; I just had to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah. I just crossed the line. I'm a little high. I'm good." I could hear the smile on his face. A little chuckle rumbled from inside my throat as I ended my conversation with him.

"Alright, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later…love you , too…Bye." I pressed the end button and looked at Cody.

His expression was definitely confused. I shook my head and told him not to worry about it. I don't think Jeff wanted everyone knowing his business.

"So Brae, how you likin' the place so far?" He looked around the restaurant in an implying manner.

"I love it. Thank you so much. It's kinda a lot though. I feel bad." A large hand was soon shushing me.

"B, really, don't worry 'bout it. It's my welcoming gift to you." I raised a neatly plucked eyebrow at him. Confusion written clearly over my face.

"Welcoming gift?"

Cody raised his glass.

"Welcome to the WWE Brae." I smiled and giggled.

This really was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

*****

The night ended a bit too early for my liking. Cody was the perfect gentleman, and I really feel I could be myself around him. I never, and I mean never, move this fast. As in, I never go out; except barely.

"Listen I really hope we can do this again sometime. I really enjoyed your company." We were sitting in the car at this point; neither of us wanted this to end. I could feel it.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow probably." I smiled and leaned over the arm rest to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good night." Before he could respond, I slipped out of the car and walked to Jeff's front door with a smile glued to my face.

I walked up the front steps, occasionally looking over my shoulder to watch Cody's car speed down the road behind me.

Thinking it'd be better to stay outside for a while, I lowered myself down on the concrete and put my chin in my hand. The night was a sparkling gray, with white spots that twinkled like a summers glow. The night air was cool against my bare shoulders, sending a slight chill down my spine.

A figure appeared next to me, and sat itself down rather close to me.

"Beth left me." Jeff. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff.

I could hear the tears in his eyes that were probably threatening to fall.

"9 years Braelynn. Almost 10 fucking years down the drain. And it's all my fault. You have no idea the pain that I'm in right now. I'm hurt, I'm angry, I'm mad. UGH!" I shook my head not really knowing what to say. I had no comforting words. I hated the girl. But his last remark; oh I had a rebuttal for that one.

"I have no idea the pain your in?" Sarcasm filled my voice. It almost poured out of the side of my lips.

"If you haven't forgotten Jeff, I lost my daughter. My boyfriend used to beat me. And actually, the last beating was not too long before I came here. If anyone knows about pain, physically or mentally, it's me. If your not gonna listen to anyone else Jeff, then atleast listen to me. You can do better then her. We've been telling you that for what seems forever. She treated you like shit, Jeff. You currently don't have a job right now because of her. I don't want that for you. Nobody does." I stared long and hard into his beautiful green eyes.

He just stared back, a realizing expression on his face. I really hope I was starting to get through to him.

He abruptly got up and offered me his hand without a word. I took it and he pulled up and into the house, slamming the door behind us.

Jeff mad, not a good thing.

If he's mad at me for saying what I said, then so be it. He can get over it. He has to hear it from someone. Oh wait, he's been hearing it forever.

I watched his actions carefully. Every step, every move.

He walked over behind the large TV and pulled out a purple and pink large glass tube.

A bong.

I love Jeff and his ideas, Although I couldn't get the look of shock off my face.

"I know you do it, I'm not stupid." He smirked at me and packed the bowl.

This is wrong. Very, very wrong.

But, oh so right!

I walked to the couch and plopped down to the right of his semi large frame. I stared intently at him, as he poked at the green that was on the glass. He had to get it perfect.

Jeff carefully picked up the large piece of glass and handed it over to me after he got his hit.

I let the tip of the bong rest gently on my lips. I slowly sucked in the poison, and let it fill my lungs, as I've done so many times before.

This went on until the bowl was finished. Somehow, we had made our way upstairs and to his bed.

We talk about the craziest things when we're alone, and high for that matter.

"Weed brings out the inner child in you." I talked carefully, making sure every word came out correct.

Jeff just responded with a short laugh.

"Hell yeah."

There was a short silence, until Jeff turned on is side and looked at me. His eyes pierced into me.

"What?" I shifted uneasy.

"Tell m something B."

I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What was it like when you and that guy broke up?" I nodded my head at his words. I know where this is going.

"It hurt. But I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't deserve all the physical and mental abuse. He was an asshole. And Beth didn't treat you right, Jeff. Please, listen to me. This may be easier said then done, but you have to get over her. Have to. It's for the best." After my short little speech, he moved closed to me. My heart started doing flip flops.

"Then help me get over her." His voice was barely a whisper.

His right hand gently rubbed up my leg. My eyes closed instantly, and I drew in a breath. This is so wrong.

If anyone finds out, I'm gonna be killed.

But, apparently my morals mean nothing anymore.

I opened my eyes. His face was inches from mine; his warm breath could be felt perfectly. His lips locked with mine and I was spinning. I don't know if it was because I was high, or because I was actually enjoying more then I was supposed to. I'll go with the first.

He moved on top of me, making sure his weight wasn't crushing me, and with his left hand, he caressed my right breast.

"B, I want to make love to you." And it's exactly what he did; all night long.


End file.
